This invention relates to a safe and the method of making it. It deals particularly with small safes such as are used in homes and offices to give some degree of protection against theft but especially to give protection against destruction of papers and valuable records in the case of fire.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved safe of this kind, especially one having improved access to the contents of the safe through a large top opening, and a safe having improved styling and visual attractiveness, and an improved method for manufacturing such a safe, so that it may be made economically. Another object is the provision of a safe design giving increased protection for the contents of the safe in the case of a fire.